elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
You Are Indecent, My Queen (Manga Series)
You Are Indecent, My Queen ( 君は淫らな僕の女王 Kimi wa Midara na Boku no Joō, other titles: You Are My Indecent Queen ) is a collaboration between Lynn Okamoto and Mengo Yokoyari. It first appeared in Weekly Young Jump in January of 2012 and is still on-going on an irregular basis. The first tankobon comic book was issued in February 2013 and thus far there is only one volume. While Okamoto provides the story, Yokoyari provides the artwork. Summary Saito and Subaru were close friends as children, but Subaru's wealthy family assured she would go to only the top schools while Saito was forced to settle with a standard education. After studying dutifully for years, he's accepted into an exclusive scholarship program allowing him to attend the same high school as Subaru. However, their reunion isn't what he'd thought it'd be, as Subaru is now the most beautiful, kind, and popular person in school...and appears to hate him. In his despair and regret in coming to this school, Saito wishes their dorm rooms would connect to one another so he could have a heart-to-heart with Subaru, and, unbeknownst to him, she wishes for the same thing. Their dorm rooms connect to one another (Subaru's bedroom door leads to Saito's closet), but in return, Subaru loses her self-control for an hour every day. During this one-hour time period, Subaru can no longer hide her desire for Saito, leading to intensely sexual interactions between them. Although Saito wants to take advantage of the opportunity, he must grapple with the knowledge that doing so could jeopardize their relationship when Subaru can once more control herself. This manga is the most ecchi of all Okamoto's works, often almost crossing the line into outright pornography during the moments where Subaru has no self-control. It can be read here, but discretion is advised since the manga is very much Not Safe For Work. Trivia * The purple circle of the above photo of the cover page says "Erotic Comedy that makes you lose Your Self-Control". * Immediately outside of the purple circle, they say "Lynn Okamoto has come back as the original story maker!!" In view of the fact that the first appearance of the manga is in 2012, it looks like that he worked on it before starting Brynhildr in the Darkness in the same year. This could be a reason why this "Erotic Comedy (but too much ecchi supposedly)" is rarely released since then and even if it is released, only on an irregular basis. As far as manga goes, for Okamoto, there is apparently a higher priority on Brynhildr. * In appreciating that the circulation volume of the tankobon comic book exceeded 100,000 units, Shueisha, the publisher, offered a "present" for some period The present was three different kinds of wallpapers that can be placed on your PC or smartphone. The link to that site is killed by now and the present offering finished. * Yokoyari Mengo is a female manga writer who specializes in ecchi manga. * The story was concluded by the issue of the weekly magazine Young Jump on August 31st, 2017 (No.40 of the year) and the second (and also the last) Tankobon book of this manga was issued on November 17th, 2017. The reputation of the second book is rather low compared to the first. Some say no need to read the second one. Category:Manga Category:Lynn Okamoto's Other Works Category:Article